Argen
=Details= According to the Passcode episode "The Cliffs of Granthan," a figure known as the Infiltrator Buildman was the first version of this character. Argen would soon work toward building the Gendrone Empire by leading the Gendrone Revolution, Gendrone Legion, Gendrone Rebellion, and during the Gendrone War would command Gendrone Imperium before defeat at Block Base Cerberus. =Character History= originally for Cosmic Squadronhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/02/mission-details.html]]"Back in October 2009 Matt Walker (Dead Presidents Designs) was visiting the house and started talking about a new project that he wanted to get rolling. It was a new toy, born from his love of classic Sci-Fi and the old toy line Billy Blastoff in particular. After some back and forth we decided to work on designing this cosmic figure together. Matt supplied some sketches of what he was thinking and I used those drawings as a jumping off point. We both shared a passion for 1950's tin robots with each other , so that era became a very big influence on the early designs (especially the Yonezawa stuff). The collaboration on the aesthetics was really fun, and Matt and I began to realize just how much we had in common in our taste for classic space toys. The evolution of what would become his Cosmic Squadron took some very interesting turns, with the initial figure nearly being sculpted here at the shop and produced in China, then almost coming out as a RXH mini at one point! Eventually Matt settled on the design he liked and it was sent over to Sunguts in Japan to be sculpted. After a few rounds with Ichimiya-san and some modifications made, the final wax master was completed and the first Cosmic Squadron figure was created in Japanese vinyl! Matt got the first test shots in and we then set about making some blasters up at the shop (every Squadron member needs a ray gun after all). One blaster was based off of some Cosmic Squadron art done by Mark Nagata and the other was something I designed paying homage to good old Billy Blastoff's tools of the trade. The weapons were then tweaked to combine together. Both final sculpts were completed by our Fabrication Overlord, Ron Daley, and then molded up in silicone to make some urethane parts. The rest is Dead President's history. Matt and I thought you guys might like to see some of the early conceptual drawings as well as some of the possible heads that we were thinking about adding to the mix. Some of those heads may actually pop up in smaller form throughout 2011!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/01/cosmic-squadron-project.html =Story= Velstryker Formation I imagine that when in this configuration, Argen is capable of operating at incredible speeds, flying with a precision and velocity difficult for even the most experienced Gendrone Hunters to keep up with. This more compact battle mode is now favored by Argen for most combat missions, due to him spending a great amount of time training and evolving under Phanost's guidance.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/velstryker-formation.html Indigenous Lifeforms One piece of Argen's Arc follows his journeys to various exotic and mysterious locations, as he searches for ways to adapt the forms and skills of different creatures into his core program, to share with his Gendrone brethren. Like a cosmic nature hike where Argen can transform into a mechanically based version of a select critter and experience how that entity truly lives, expanding his own spectrum of understanding.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/01/absorb-and-evolve.html "Argen studied the creepy Claw Stalkers deep down in the dark caverns of the Planet Reydurra, adapting his structure in an effort to duplicate their incredible natural climbing abilities."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/01/claw-stalker.html "Known for their hyper powerful leaping abilities, the Jump Hunters of Planet Volkria proved a deceptively difficult species for Argen to try and learn from."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/01/jump-hunter.html "With a vicious strike that is widely known across the System as one of the deadliest, the Granthan Rock Stinger seemed surprisingly at peace with Argen's presence, much to the relief of the curious Gendrone."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/01/rock-stinger.html "Argen's connection to the Planet Rilleco runs very deep, and quite often he finds himself returning to the dark and mountainous world in search of solace. Watching the indigenous lifeforms simply cycle through their patterns brings Argen a great sense of peace in an otherwise trying time."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/01/grip-strider.html Arch Phaseon Enyriun "Phaseon Enyriun serves as one of Argen's main officers in the growing Gendrone Rebellion. Utilizing Phase Technology, Enyriun regularly reconfigures its structure, augmenting specific abilities to better insure total mission success. The Arch Phaseon formation is the preferred mode for most long range solo operations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/02/arch-phaseon-enyriun.html Once a Friend Not all is as it seems.http://www.onelldesign.com/sneak/ Feb-Sneak1b.gif|An old agenda Feb-Sneak3.gif|Behind the mask Feb-Sneak4.gif|Loss effect Feb-Sneak7.gif|In spectre Feb-Sneak8.gif|On track NateBaertsch-SpectreForce.png|The Gamma Conflict by Nate Baertsch Hades-1A.png Hades-1B.png Hades-2A.png Hades-2B.png Hades-3A.png Hades-3B.png Hades-4A.png Hades-4B.png The Gamma Conflict Hades-III-WEB.png|Hades Mk. III A_Broken_Bond_-_Gamma-Conflict.png|A broken bond Spectre-Phanost-CLOSE-WEB.png|Spectre Phanost Torn Asunder After serving as Argen's right hand through many missions, Enyriun takes the form of a Hi-Phaseon, finally making a move to break free of his former friend's increasingly dark machinations and liberate his fellow Gendrones from Argen's command.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/mission-details.html "Enyriun's philosophies echo closely to those of Argen's, minus the growing need for dominion over all other lifeforms in the quest for complete transcendence. Argen's reliance on the Villser-born Axis Tech initially granted tremendous power to the Gendrone Forces. Unfortunately, without the proper controls in place, the Axis Tech also linked those that utilized it to something driven almost solely by the need to evolve through domination.. the Villser Virus itself. The Renegades sensed the darkness within Argen when they first met and eventually sent their "children", the Phaseons, with Argen in the guise of support, but with a secret protocol to neutralize the rebellious gendrone in the event that things spun out of control. What the Renegades did not predict was that most of the Phaseons would come to truly believe in Argen's core ideology. Only Enyriun remained absolutely dedicated to the original Phaseon mission, determined to avoid a terrifying vision of the future that had been granted to the lone Phaseon upon the moment of its awakening into true sentience. This vision of a "Gendrone Empire" was also experienced by the Crayboth Twins, Gryganull and Grellanym, bonding them to Enyriun through an unprecedented bio mechanical psychic link."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/torn-asunder.html Netherworlds "Left drifting near the Edge of Space after a near fatal confrontation with Argen and the combined might of the Gendrone Ultra Corps and Spectre Force, Hades prepared to fall into the endless black of the beyond. Just as he began to make his final journey, the beaten Traveler suddenly awoke on a strange new world, surrounded by extraordinary wildlife and a vast ocean. Hades had been teleported to the Planet Sollnoria, saved by the Varteryx for reasons that would soon become clear."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/netherworlds.html A Villser Core "As time wore on, Argen could feel the deepening effects of the Villser Virus on his being, reaching down into the very core of his programming, changing everything from within. He was becoming smarter, stronger and faster with every passing day, but a growing darkness was also taking hold. Following each evolution, more access to the Villser's ancient collective knowledge was granted, along with an insatiable hunger for even greater cosmic awareness. This powerful drive pushed Argen to track down and access the Sendollest Buildstation database, delving further into the secret history of the Buildman Project and the deadly abominations that were created in the name of victory against the Villser threat. Through a series of cyber-synaptic connections, Argen learned that his original design was actually patterned after the great enemy of Glyos itself, thus revealing that the Buildman Project had been directly based on the genetic blueprint of the Villser Virus all along. Upon discovering the truth behind his own creation, Argen finally accepted the Villser Virus that existed within. Argen's Gendrone Empire, it seemed, was always destined to possess a Villser Core."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/a-villser-core.html Retribution "Alone and with no path back to the bonds of the past, the once great allies face each other within the solitude of Block Base Cerberus, determined to finally decide who shall stand and who shall fall."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/retribution.html Showdown-USE-7-21.png Showdown-2-USE-3.png Showdown-3-USE-7-21.png Never Look Back Last-Chapter-2-ALT.png Last-Chapter-ALT-5.png Last-Chapter-3-WEB-4.png Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Within a short time, Glyaxia Command put the information gained from the defeat of Argen into action, reactivating and continuing the development of the long forgotten Old War technology for its own gain. Soon, the same powerful core mechanical designs that Argen had used to create the Gendrone Force Defender were not only replicated but also repurposed for the production of new super charged Variable Reflex Drivers, manufactured specifically to fortify the different divisions under the direct control of Glyaxia Command. Of these specialized divisions, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was the first to employ the recovered Old War technology. Located on the harsh desert world of Esedeth and serving under the watchful eye of Commander Awken, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was created to guard the mysterious ancient ruins found scattered across the surface of the remote planet. With valuable artifacts being unearthed on a regular basis, EMP soldiers found themselves endlessly engaged in combat with a variety of scoundrels, pirates and trappers from all across the System. Now reinforced with superior defensive capabilities, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol unknowingly supplies Glyaxia Command with the perfect stage for their latest machinations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/esedeth-mobile-patrol.html Buildman Cinar "To better understand the advanced Axis integrated Buildman designs discovered within Argen's unlocked data files, a special Gendrone was assembled known as Buildman Cinar. Patterned after the Buildman "Warrior" configuration that Argen utilized for his frontline soldiers, Cinar was also given access to the many different forms that Argen had pioneered during his extended time spent in "Voyager" mode. Careful measures were used by Glyaxia Command to ensure that only specific parts of Argen's core matrix were copied and uploaded to Cinar. Though the project was still considered very dangerous, the possibility of controlling an army of hyper powered Argens was deemed worth the risk. Cinar was assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol due to the high frequency of conflict on the planet, making the landscape a perfect live training ground to gain actual combat experience. Currently serving as an all purpose counterpart to the specialized VRD units and answering directly to Commander Awken, Cinar's development remains closely monitored. "http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/emp-buildman-cinar.html Code Zereon "As Glyaxia Command continued their search through Argen's data files, many strange records relating to the early development of the Buildman Project were uncovered. Within this information lay hidden a number of abandoned concepts that were taken directly from the Sendollest Buildstation archives by Argen himself. Of particular interest to Glyaxia Command was a sealed project simply called Code Zereon. Argen's data revealed that during the height of the Old War, the Metran Science Department discovered a derelict craft of unknown origin among the shattered moons of the Sendollest Drifts. Through the use of a powerful alien decryption mechanism the Metran Science Department pulled a series of esoteric mechanical plans from the craft's cortex and proceeded to try and recreate what they had found. Documentation from the original Code Zereon experiments ended with an unexpected order to destroy all active test models and to halt any further development of the project indefinitely. After learning of these events, Glyaxia Command realized that Argen was intent on resurrecting the Code Zereon project due to the evidence found inside his memory banks. It was then, through the use of Argen's own significant progress in nearly constructing a "Gendrone" Zereon, that Glyaxia Command was able to complete the unfinished work started by the Metran Science Department so long ago. Now, select Esedeth Mobile Patrol soldiers utilize the first production Gendrone Zereons in their specialized missions, incorporating the compact tech into different Variable Reflex Driver configurations and testing the Zereon's limits."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/02/code-zereon.html =Fear no Fate= Wave 10 Argen Buildman Argen is an awakened Buildman Gendrone who gained sentience due to the influence of Pheyden. His goals are to bring about the ascension of the Buildmen and lead them to victory against the Glyans. Archive-buildman-argen2.jpg|Argen Buildman =Henshin Wave II= Wave 13 Argen Mk. II Archive-argen-MK2.jpg|Argen Mk. II =Revolution Resumed= Wave 15 Argen Mk. III archive-argen-MK3b.jpg|Argen Mk. III archive-argen-MK3axis.jpg|Axis Armored Argen Mk. III =Enter the Glyan= Wave 17 Argen Mk. IV archive-argen-MK4b.jpg|Argen Mk. IV archive-argen-MK4axis.jpg|Axis Armored Argen Mk. IV =Glyaxia Command= Wave 18 Argen Mk. V archive-argen-MK5b.jpg|Argen Mk. V =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Argen Mk. VI archive-argen-MK6.jpg|Argen Mk. VI =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Gendrone Legion Argen Mk. VII archive-argen-MK7.jpg|Gendrone Legion Argen Buildman Mk. VII archive-argen-MK7killer.jpg|Gendrone Legion Rig Killer Argen Mk. VII (Contained Build made from 1 complete Buildman, 1 complete Phaseon and 2 complete Axis Joint Sets) =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Gendrone Rebellion Argen Mk. VIII When in the Velstryker Formation, Argen is capable of operating at incredible speeds, flying with a precision and velocity difficult for even the most experienced Gendrone Hunters to keep up with. This more compact battle mode is now favored by Argen for most combat missions, due to him spending a great amount of time training and evolving under Phanost's guidance. Argen-MK-VIII-WEB.png|Gendrone Rebellion Argen MK VIII Argen-MK-VIII-Velstryker-Form-WEB.png|Velstryker Formationhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/velstryker-formation.html Argen-MK-VIII-Velstryker-Form-BACK.png =Mini Release= Wave 33 Axis Armored Argen Mk. IX Gendrone Voyager Archive-argen9.jpg|Axis Armored Argen Mk. IX Gendrone Voyager =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Argen Mk. X Gendrone Ultra Corps Archive-argen10.png|Argen Mk. X Gendrone Ultra Corps Argen-MK-X-CLOSE-WEB.png =Sullkren's Path= Wave 35 Dark Argen Mk. XI Archive-argen11.png|Dark Argen Mk. XI =Lost Sincroid Army= Wave 37 Neo Phase Argen Mk. XII Archive-argen-neophase.png|Neo Phase Argen Mk. XII =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Argen Mk. XIII Archive-argen13.jpg|Argen Mk. XIII =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Redlaw Argen Mk. XIV Archive-argen14.png|Axis Buildman Argen Mk. XIV =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Argen Mk. XV Archive-argen15.png|Argen Mk. XV Sendollest Guard =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Argen Mk. XVI Archive-argen16.png|Argen Mk. XVI Argen-MK-XVI-CLOSE-ALT.png Bio-Hunter-Sundown.png|Bio Hunter http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/07/bio-hunter.html =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Argen Mk. XVII archive-argen17.png|Axis Buildman Argen Mk. XVII -Electric Revenant Argen-MK-XVII-Revenant-CLOSE-ALT.png =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Argen Mk. XVIII Gendrone Imperium Axis Buildman (Metallic Teal Blue w/ Red Visors and White tampos - Includes new two part head and scarf) $12 archive-argen18.png|Argen Mk. XVIII Gendrone Imperium Axis Buildman September-2015-Sneak-CLOSE-WEB.png Gendrone-War-Zero-Point-4-WEB.png =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Argen Mk. XIX Dreadvalken Phantom Axis Buildman archive-argen19.png =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Argen Mk. XX Villser Core archive-argen20.png|Argen Mk. XX Villser Core =References= Category:Major Characters Category:Gendrones Category:Buildman Category:Contained Build